The conventional adjustable wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,254 which discloses a body, jaws and a handle, wherein the body has a passage defined centrally therethrough and three holes are defined in the outside of the body. The movable jaw is movably connected to the passage so as to clamp object between the stationary jaw and the movable jaw. The handle has one end inserted into one of the holes of the body and the user holds the handle to operate the wrench. However, there are only three holes available and the diameter of the holes and the size of the handle are restricted within a limited range so that the body may have maximum number of five holes. Accordingly, the relative angular positions between the body and the handle are restricted.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustable wrench which provides more operations of the relative angular positions between the body and the handle.